


mo agra

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty





	mo agra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feistymuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feistymuffin/gifts).



Every time he sees him again, it's just like the first time.

How those warm, molten brown eyes light up, how his face shifts into a wide grin when he sees him in the crowd. No matter how long it's been since the last time they've seen each other, no matter if they were just having a conversation minutes before. It takes his breath away, and stops all thought.

Mark runs to him, even if it's not the safest way to get to him with all these people, but Jack can't help the fond smile that pulls at his cheeks, the happy tears forming in his eyes as he weaves through the crowds coming from the plane he's been stuck in for several hours. He moves to Mark on light feet, feeling as though he'll float away with how dream-like this is.

But when Mark crashes against him, arms wrapping around and pulling him as close as he can get, he knows it's real. He's real, and he's _here_. He's finally here, back with the person he loves more than anything. He takes in a deep breath as he wraps his own arms around his boyfriend, breathing in his cologne and shampoo, feeling the softness of the cardigan beneath his hands.

"I missed you," he finally gets out, pulling Mark closer as his shoulders shake with something like a sigh, a sniffle and a small jerk of his shoulders pulling a soothing sound from Jack's mouth as he runs a hand over his back, as he pulls back enough to grab hold of his chin and lift his face. Mark's eyes shine with mostly unshed tears, eyes red but smile ever-present, if teary. Jack smiles again, smaller, sympathetically. He wipes the tears sliding down his boyfriend's cheek with his thumb, Mark sniffling again before leaning in, his mouth fitting perfectly against his own in a slow kiss, soft and sweet and salty with happy tears.

" _I missed you so much, mo agra_ ," he murmurs against his mouth, thumb running along his boyfriend's cheek as if to reassure himself that he's here, that he's real. Mark takes his hand and pulls it from his face, their fingers slotting together like puzzle pieces, Mark's hand made to hold his, and his made to hold Mark's. His eyes are wet too, but neither can stop smiling as they make their way to grab his bags and out into warm California sunlight.


End file.
